Alone
by OroKabuLover
Summary: Kabuto lies in his bed wondering if he will ever find love, Orochimaru then comes to visit him. OroKabu yaoi!


**Alone: An OroKabu Story**

**Author: OroKabuLover**

**I have had this typed and printed out for some time now, then my computer crashed and I lost it all! :( It was originally called Twisted Love.**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own any of the characters in this fanfiction!**

Kabuto lies in his bed, wondering. _'Will I ever find love? I am 24 and yet I do not have anyone in my life. I have never even been on a real date. I haven't even gotten laid yet!' _He could hear his masters footsteps coming down the hall towards his room. The medic had noticed that his master had been acting odd lately. Lord Orochimaru stopped in front of his door.

"Kabuto... may I come in?"

"Yes Orochimaru Sama." Kabuto sat up and wondered, curiously, what his master wanted at this time of the night. The door creaked open and the medic shuddered at the sound of it. Orochimaru stood in the doorway, his golden eyes looking at him, almost through him. Kabuto felt a chill run down his spine.

"Do you know why I am here Kabuto?"

"No, I do not Lord Orochimaru."

"Oh... well... I am here to see you."

"Too see me?" Kabuto was really confused, never in the ten years that he had been working for the sannin, had he ever come to visit him, not even when he was ill. "Why did you come to see me?"

"I don't know. I just wanted to. But if you want me to leave... I will."

"NO!" The snake master gave his subordinate an odd look. "I mean... umm... you can stay if you want. I was just lying here." Kabuto says as he lies back down.

"Oh... I think I will join you." Kabuto thought this was odd, especially for the sannin, whom began to untie his obi. The long, purple rope fell to the ground. _ 'Maybe he's just taking it off because it is too tight.' _But when Orochimaru started to take off his pants, Kabuto was totally freaking out.

"Oh.. I am going to go check on Sasuke." The medic said, getting off of the bed and heading towards the door.

"He is fine.. I just checked on him."

"Oh... okay." By now Orochimaru had stripped right down to his boxers, and Kabuto noticed how tight they were, obviously from his partial erection. Orochimaru then walked over to Kabuto, and out his arms around the young teen, forming a hug. The Sannin's hands then fell down to his subordinates ass. He then squeezed one of the soft cheeks, causing the medic to gasp. The snake master then pulled off the sash and the pouch. While his master was doing this, Kabuto thought about Orochimaru and him... together. He shuddered at the thought of it. By the time that he was done thinking, he was only in his navy blue boxers. He blushed slightly. The medic was then pressed against the Sannin's chest, forcing him to inhale his scent. Orochimaru then grabbed the medics hair and forced him to look up to him. The snake master then pressed his lips to the medics. Kabuto eventually found himself being pressed up against the wall, his master dominating him. Orochimaru left Kabuto's mouth and moved to his neck. Nibbling and sucking as he went. He decided to just skip the foreplay and get right to the part that he wanted. The snake-like man quickly crouched down and yanked off the navy blue boxers, causing the erection to spring upward. Kabuto soon found himself completely engulfed in his Sama's mouth. The medic threw his head back against the cold, stone wall and moaned as he felt himself being sucked on harshly. The medic soon began to shake, and he knew what was coming, along with the sannin, whom just sucked harder. Kabuto moaned out loudly as he released into his masters mouth.

"If you think that felt good, wait until I really get inside you!" Kabuto blushed as he now knew how far his master wanted to go tonight. He then felt himself thrown onto the bed, with his master on top of him. The sannin ground down on Kabuto's rehardened member, he knew that Kabuto would crack, he would scream out to him and beg him to screw him senseless. Kabuto felt himself going insane as the otokage began to lightly bounce up and down on his erection.

"SCREW ME!" The otonin yelled out to his master.

"I guess I have made you wait long enough." The sannin spread Kabuto's legs and rubbed the precum form his own cock against the medics tight hole. Orochimaru then lined his cock up with Kabuto's tight ass, one thrust... and they would both lose their virginity. Orochimaru thrust up with all his might, and his cock slipped into Kabuto easily. The otonin winced and cried out in pain. _'It will get better... after all.. this IS my first time in bed with someone.'_ Orochimaru pulled his member out and thrust it back in. The sannin then did this again, but with more speed and more force this time, and he was treated with a pleasurable moan from Kabuto. The sannin grabbed his subordinate's throbbing length and began to pump it in time with his thrusts. When Kabuto wrapped his legs around Orochimaru's waist he felt his body being ripped apart from the pleasure, it was almost too much to handle. Then he felt it coming again. The sannin felt himself about to do the same thing. Kabuto moaned out as he felt a warm liquid enter him. The snake master smiled as his uke came all over his own chest. Orochimaru pulled out of the medics ass, which had white liquid oozing out of it. "I expect you in my lab tomorrow morning, 5 a.m. Kabuto, oh... and be prepared." The sannin smiled as he left his medic alone, once again.


End file.
